The Truth
by kishanbgd
Summary: Okay, guy's, I hope you like this because this has come out later then I expected and that gave you time to cause me many headaches. I am not mad but I do not want any comments saying that I got Zap's last name wrong. Sorry about that I will fix it later on. So enjoy my story.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny was excited. Ever since her time portal invention, all her work seemed like nothing. This was different. This is three times better than her time portal. Jenny just couldn't wait to show it to the world. She planned on get at least a noble prize for neuroscience (Study of the brain, in case you haven't heard about it).

"So what does it do exactly?" asked Jane. Jenny snapped out of her "winning speech world".

"What?"

"What does it DO?" Jane asked again. Unfortunately, Jenny was so excited that she rambled on for about fifteen minutes.

"Short description, please," said Tung. The clone rolled her eyes.

"It replicates the information in the bug's memory neurons and copies it into a sort of journal, allowing better research," said the clone proudly. She could tell how lost in thought they were about what it would do because they didn't see her do a test fire. She looked down and her face went from super proud to pure horror. Then, with her luck, Zap came in.

"Hey guys, I'm headed for my interview," said the pilot, "What is that by the way?" Jenny hoped her expression was okay as she turned around

"It's a mind reader," said Tung. Zap gave her a quizzical expression.

"It copies all the information in a bug's neurons so it can replicate its memory," said Jenny

"What if it copies my memory? I am a human/bug hybrid after all," said Zap. Jenny's stomach twisted. She felt as though Zap had just read _her_ mind.

"I'm working on it," Jenny managed. Fortunately, Zap didn't stay after that. He was going to be late. She let out a very long sigh as the others went to the living room to watch his interview. She looked down again, hoping she saw it incorrectly. Nope. Her special tablet, which was hooked to the machine, clearly said: _Zap Monogoy. 15 years old. Human/insect hybrid._

_You got to be kidding _she thought_ Zap would kill me if he knew._ Still, she couldn't miss Zap's interview.

"And now, everyone, please welcome Zap Monogoy!" says Doc. Dan.

Zap came out from behind the curtain as the audience gives a slight applause.

"So, Zap," says Dan, "How's it like working for Dex?"

"What do you think? It's very hard. Having to feed the animals almost gave cramps the first time I worked there,"

"Yes and are there any harmful bugs in the Habitat?" asks Dan curiously.

"If you ask me, all of them are harmful," said Zap, causing the audience to whisper furiously. Dan slowly calmed the crowd.

"What about the one you're…um…relative crossed his genes with?"

"That's the thing," said Zap, "There's no bug that fits with the DNA besides the body structure."

Dan shifts uncomfortably, "Well, thank you Zap for joining us."

Everyone except Jenny started whispering about Dan's unusual behavior. Jenny quietly tried to exit the room. Fortunately, the others were busy talking. She grabbed her mind reader, hit delete all and got into her room.

"Jenny, are you okay?" said a familiar voice. _Great, now he's here_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this is a little late, but I had other things to do in my life. But it's finally out! Enjoy!**

"Yes," replied Jenny as opened the door.

"You almost made Dex freak out when he saw you were gone", said Zap

"Really?" asked Jenny as she tried to imagine Dex freaking out. Jenny sneaked a glance at her machine (I have no idea what to call it).

"Why did you go all of the sudden anyway?" asked Zap.

"I have stuff to do," said Jenny as she tried to look busy by checking her holomail.

_CRASH! BOOM!_

Zap stumbled on to his feet, finding that Jenny couldn't help but to smirk at his expression.

_Beep! Beep! Bee…_

"What happened Dex?" asked Zap as he received the call.

"Zap, you and Jenny needed to get over here now. One of the bugs (as you can see, I suck at making up names) escaped and is destroying the computers, upsetting the habitat's condition's," said Dex

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute," replied Zap.

He turned around to a wide-eyed Jenny, "Well, you heard Dex, come on!" Jenny grabbed her sinchrometer gun (I have seen a lot of sci-fi movies, so I just randomly chose a name) and followed Zap out the door. The instant Jenny saw the bug, she wished she had just stayed put. The scorpion was huge and had clearly forced his way out through the glass door looming above the one meant for humans.

*Line Break: Have any of you encountered a Scorpion? If you have and you screamed like a girl, don't be ashamed. It's natural.

*side note= I tend to ask my viewers, I mean, READERS (note to self =this is , not YouTube) questions to know them better.

In fact, Jenny remembered that it took 4 hours just to get the scorpion in there. Zap quickly grabbed one of the scorpion's legs and tried to get him to trip, but the scorpion was to strong.

"Jenny, distract the (processing name….10%...20%...aww, forget it) scorpion with an energy shield!" yelled Dex. Jenny nodded, but began to have doubts as she checked the power pack. There wasn't enough power to make an energy shield big enough to surround the (thinking…Nope, still no name for this guy) scorpion. _Think, Jenny, THINK! _Thought Jenny. She tried turning the settings to a weak phaser beam and shot the scorpion just above the eyes. Unfortunately, the phaser missed. Jenny tried to remember what her science teacher said, but who cares about the anatomy of bugs. Maybe Dex, but Jenny wanted to be an engineer back then. She tried another desperate shot just below the eyes. As she had hoped, the bug's brain went haywire, causing the scorpion to stumble until it wisely got back into the dessert biome. Then Jenny heard a familiar moan coming from beneath a pile of rubble.

**It should be quite clear who it is, but now that Zap has been knocked unconscious, what will happen to him? I will give you three weeks. Also, I am already planning on a new avatar series. What should the name of the new avatar be? I just hope no one is going to make any fan fiction about it because; well… that's a little absurd, fan fiction about fan fiction?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I originally wanted Zap to get angry at Jenny, but I am a bit lazy. The avatar name for my new series will be announced at the very last chapter. Also, you might want to start thinking about additional characters (The Italics are thoughts).I have no idea why people do this but: Disclaimer: I don't own Dex Hamilton**

Jenny hated it whenever her conscious talked to her. Like now, for instance.

_Oh Jenny, said her conscious, look at what you caused. _

_Shut up, said Jenny _(to her conscious)_, I didn't do anything!_

_Oh no? Asked her conscious, well then you might want to take a look at the footage. _Jenny reached her lab, willing herself not to check the cameras. In the end, her curiosity won out. Sure enough, the scorpion had slammed Zap against the wall just after Jenny made it go crazy.

_See? You caused his pain, said the voice. _Jenny tried to ignore her conscious as she grabbed the special concoction she made for Zap a while ago [I wish my friend Amy has a phone because she's good with names. Then again, if I called her at the wrong time, either her mom or her friends will notice. Her mom hates me (for some reason, she thinks I'm a gangster, but I'm not; sure the local gangsters talk to me, but hey, I'm a cool kid. Practically everyone talks to me) and her friends might think we are more than friends, if you know what I mean].

_You aren't…kkk…kkk…kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_What just happened? Asked Jenny._

_Nothing, said the voice._

_Yeah right, said Jenny, you're a brain hijacker._

_No I'm not, said the hijacker with a voice that almost made Jenny believe him. ALMOST_

_You're a good actor, I'll give you that, but you can't fool me, said Jenny as she tried to gather enough willpower to hack into the other guy's computer. _

_Ok, Okay, I'll go, said… a female voice? At first, she sounded like … a GUY. Must be some kind of voice software. Still, her voice sounded familiar, too familiar._

_You better get going, it's been like 30 minutes, said the voice._

Hearing that, Jenny ran out of the room, never bothering to check the clock. Her only thought was: _Zap is probably dying without his concoction by now._

Ok, so I just saw Wreck-It Ralph, so I decided to start a wreck-it ralph fan fiction series. It will be released with my first cookie chapter for my Dex Hamilton series. Here is why I call it a cookie chapter: (::)(::). If you can't come up with any names for my future avatar series, you may vote for these premade names: Oma (Female; earth), Lee (Fire; Male), Gyatso (Male; air), or Nila (Female; Water). First one to get 10 votes wins. Also, I'm proud to say that I came up with the name Nila. Also…. Tacos are delicious! Happy 4th of July!


End file.
